Need
by Smartangel10
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. BoyxBoy. Itachi has 'The Talk' with Sasuke at an early age. Sasuke realizes his feelings for a certain someone. Kiba is in the way and Itachi wants to help. What is Sasuke going to do?(set in a world where Itachi never left.)
1. Wrestling

It happened when Sasuke was only five years old, happy to come home and practically skipping to his elder brother's room to greet him.

"Um, we were just, um… wrestling?" Itachi attempted to lie.

"That doesn't look like wrestling to me…" Sasuke's intuition was stubborn and unmatchable, even for a five year old.

"Um, I'll get going now…" the young man that had been on the receiving end of Itachi's "wrestling match" grabbed his clothes hurriedly and ran out of the room.

"What was it you were doing?" Sasuke innocently peered at Itachi.

"Gosh, you're too young for this talk," Itachi mumbled to himself, "Well you see little brother… that was a ritual to give and receive, um…. love!"

"Why would you have to do such a thing to give love? Don't mother and father give us kisses and hugs to affirm their affections?"

'He knows far too many large words…' Itachi thought as he tried to form his next reply, "Yes, that's what family does to show their feelings, but when you love someone so much that you want to, say, marry them, that is when you show your love in that way."

"Oh… Will I ever be able to do such a thing?"

Itachi smiled and poked Sasuke's forehead softly, "Of course, little brother."

"Then… Will you teach me?"

Itachi's smile quickly disappeared, "I might tell you how it's done when you're… ready to… I will never teach you the ritual, though, it's one of those things you learn by experience."

Itachi's words were not useless, for in the future, when Sasuke hit his *ehem* early puberty, his brother finally told him of the ritual. Sasuke was surprised, at nine years old, to find out that it was no ritual. What his brother had described to him four years prior, was none other than SEX.


	2. Truly Sexy

"Hey, did you hear about that hot chick working at the general store?"

"Yeah! She's got such a pair of-…"

"Pair of what, Shunichi?" Iruka-sensei stopped the boys from their vulgar talk.

"Melons! She sells those big juicy melons!" Shunichi stated hurriedly.

"Right… I don't understand you kids, nine years of age and already talking about such private things."

"Sorry….."

"It's alright. By the way, did you spot Naruto?"

"Not at all… Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji probably ran off with him again."

"Really… *sigh* Sasuke, you're in charge of the class while I retrieve those boys."

"Alright, Iruka-sensei," Sasuke answered, watching as his teacher's figure disappeared behind the classroom door.

It was the first day of the school year, and Sasuke had been shoved into a class with some interesting people. First was Choji Akimichi, he was always eating, not much of a bother, but when he talked he said the rudest things. Second was Shikamaru Nara, if he didn't hate Sasuke's guts for being popular and sleep and complain all of the time, he would be an okay person. Third was Kiba Inuzuka, gosh was he annoying, he seemed to think that he was on the same level of strength that Sasuke was, but most annoying of all was that he was super clingy.

He was never clingy to Sasuke, no, he was always clinging to the fourth person in their small group of trouble makers. Naruto Uzumaki, the most annoying of the group, he always challenged Sasuke for unknown reasons… After a while, that could get on someone's nerves.

In actuality, Sasuke never thought badly of Naruto, since they were born, they ran into each other here and there, never speaking with words. Their eyes seemed to unconsciously talk for them. Sasuke would always glare back, as that is what Naruto would do immediately after spotting him, but when their glares finally broke, he would smile, assuming that this was what friendship truly was.

"NARUTO!" Iruka's voice was heard from the hallway.

"Run for it! Hahahaha!" Naruto's laughing voice was heard, moving closer, the footsteps of his little gang close behind.

In seconds, the door to the classroom was slammed open and Naruto and Kiba were the first revealed. Kiba was smiling brightly, his arm around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto was laughing as they walked quickly to their seats, Shikamaru and Choji loitering behind them.

Their seats were in a square, Naruto and Kiba sitting on the top row with Shikamaru and Choji in front of them.

"You will need to be punished!" Iruka finally appeared in the doorway.

"But Iruka-sensei… whatever could we have been doing to cause this?"

"Don't get smart with me Kiba! I will call your mother!" Kiba flinched, the fear he had of his mother overpowering his will to do wrong. His hand slowly slipped off of Naruto's shoulders, now sitting in his lap.

Sasuke glanced at the scene, paying particular attention to Naruto, whose goggles had been lost and hair was soaking wet. He noticed that Kiba and Akamaru, his dog, also had wet clothing and hair. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

Naruto should wear his hair like that more often, it was flat; the wet, golden locks clinging to his forehead and cheeks, water dripping down his small face.

Sasuke swallowed, his throat painfully dry, a strange heat pooling in his stomach, "Are we going to start class soon, Sensei?"

"Oh, yes of course, was the class well behaved?"

Sasuke honestly didn't know the answer to Iruka's question, but decided upon one that would get the class started sooner, "Yes, sir."

"Alright then, turn to page 203 in your ninja handbooks, please!"

Sasuke watched closely as Naruto shook his head fervently, holding up a lock of it when he found that his hair would be that way until he got a towel. Shikamaru scowled and Kiba laughed as Naruto tried his hardest to get his hair back into spikes, water droplets flying everywhere.

This may have been the first time in Sasuke's young life that he had ever felt that someone was truly sexy.


	3. Brother Wants To Help

"Brother!"

Itachi looked up from the book he was reading, "What is it, little brother?"

"I think I found a special person!"

Itachi looked shocked, "So soon? I just told you about what to do a week ago…"

"It doesn't matter when, right?"

"Listen, little brother…"

"Yes?"

"You can't jump into something like this at such a young age… Um, for sex to be successful, you have to be at least sixteen."

"But when I saw you do it, you were only ten!" Sasuke scowled.

"You also saw my partner run away, didn't you?"

Sasuke stopped, he hadn't realized that before. When he walked in, the person who Itachi was "hugging" ran out of the room.

"You see? I kept failing because I was not yet of age, but I don't want you to experience the heartbreak of having your pre-, I mean mate, run away from you."

"Really?"

"Yes, absolutely… In the mean time, you should quickly become friends with this girl you like."

"No."

"Why wouldn't you do that? By the time you are sixteen, you'll be close enough that she will accept you whole heartedly!"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be friends with a girl! I want to be friends with a boy!"

Itachi was stunned, his little brother had actually turned out a lot like him. How would their father react to finding out that both of his boys preferred men over women; although Itachi did like women as well.

"Then… Who is this fellow?"

"Erm… that's kind of…"

"Do you not even know his name? Then a description!"

"I kind of…"

"Spit it out!"

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Itachi, once again, froze. Was that not the child who everyone told him to stay away from, ever since he was five years old. He did know that his parents never told Sasuke about staying away from him, but wouldn't you be able to tell that he was bad news?

Itachi heard everyone talking about his terrible pranks, and how much trouble he caused, but there had to be a reason Sasuke would be attracted to such a person.

"Why is that, little brother?"

"He looks, erm, I don't want to say…"

"Cute? Cool? Dangerous? Come on!"

"The first one… Kind of…"

Itachi had a sudden urge to hug his little brother. 'A true crush… MY little brother!' he thought, proud of the accomplishment.

"That is so… wonderfully terrific! I want to meet this one! Who would have the charm to reel in my stubborn little brother?"

"You'll meet him eventually… Just don't do anything weird!"

Sasuke had never seen his brother act in such a way, he was seriously worrying about what would happen.

OOOoooOOO

The next fine morning, Sasuke woke up with a good feeling, grabbing his schoolbag and stealing a couple of pieces of toast on the way out the door. He was blissfully unaware of his brother's plot.

"Oh dear! Mother, it looks as though my dear little brother forget his lunch on his merry way. I shall bring it to him while I head off to train!" Itachi grabbed his and his brother's lunch and dashed off.


	4. Milk

Sasuke walked into his classroom and sat down. He soon noticed that Naruto and company were actually in class, arguing.

"I can't believe you let me forget my goggles!" Naruto's spiky head bobbed in anger.

"Well excu~se me for listening when you told us to run!" Kiba angrily slammed his hand on the table, shaking it.

Shikamaru was covering his ears as much as he could, glaring with one eye as they continued, "Just shut up you two, the headache you're giving me is such a drag~"

"No!" the scream came in unison, followed by a loud and exasperated sigh from Shikamaru.

"Alright settle down, Naruto! I'll get you a new pair sometime this week," Iruka grabbed the back of Naruto's white collar.

"Okay…" Naruto reluctantly muttered.

"See? That wasn't so hard, all you had to do was ask Iruka-sensei to get one for you," Kiba snorted while poking the skin of Naruto's belly, which had been uncovered by Iruka.

"Stop~," Naruto flailed his arms and legs at Kiba, who avoided them easily.

"You can't even hit me, see?" Kiba smirked. Just as Kiba was about to take his seat triumphantly, Naruto's foot caught his cheek.

"Ha!" Naruto laughed as Iruka set him down.

"Ah… Oh dear…" Iruka said as he realized what he had done, "Um, Naruto, I seem to have spilled some of my milk in your hair…"

"What?" Naruto felt his head, "No!"

"Um, look on the bright side, Naruto! It might help you finally grow taller!" Iruka laughed.

"Aw, that's not funny Iruka-sensei!"

"Anyways, go wash up while I get class started."

"Okay…"

Naruto sullenly walked out the door, pouting up at his hair. The sight of a pouting Naruto sent Sasuke's heart aflutter as he gripped his chest, trying to calm himself down.

"Yoohoo!" a familiar voice called. Sasuke looked up slowly, the identity of the person slowly and terrifyingly dawning on him. He was truly indebted to Iruka for spilling that milk on Naruto, because now his brother would leave without having seen him. He covered his face as best he could.

"Aren't you Itachi Uchiha?" Iruka stared at the sixteen year old in awe, "Goodness! *ahem* Class, this is Sasuke's elder brother Itachi, he is one of the youngest students to ever graduate from the academy. Please treat him with respect."

"Oh um, hello everyone! I just came here to deliver my brother's lunch," Itachi glanced around, spotting Sasuke easily, but there wasn't a single soul that looked even remotely like the Naruto that was described to him. He pouted.

"Oh, would you please stay for this lesson? We are going over the most important qualities of a shinobi."

Itachi's eyes lit up, "Of course I'll stay."

Sasuke groaned, knowing that the day was going to last forever.

Naruto walked into the classroom just as Itachi took the empty seat next to Sasuke, "Iruka-sensei! There were no paper towels in the bathroom!"

"Oh, I'm going to have to inform a worker then… Itachi, could you please watch my class?"

"Sure," Itachi then realized just who it was that had walked in. It was none other than the young man his little brother had fallen for, but his focus wasn't on Sasuke at all.

"Hey, Kiba!" Kiba was high fived as Naruto sat down. Itachi observed the situation closely, ignoring the young girls that crowded both Sasuke and himself.

"Your hair's flat again," Shikamaru stated while yawning.

"No! Now it's gonna be like this all day!" Naruto whined.

"It's okay, I think you look better like this!" Kiba laughed as he ruffled Naruto's wet hair.

"Shut up!" Kiba's hand was pushed away lightly.

"I can't believe how easily they forgive and forget, those two." A boy behind him muttered to his friend.

"Wasn't it Kiba's fault that Iruka-sensei had to pick Naruto up in the first place?" his friend questioned.

"Yeah, if it hadn't have been for Kiba, Naruto's hair would still be fine, but just look at him. He doesn't even know how to blame someone for anything, they're acting like best friends once again."

Itachi stopped listening and focused on the young girls who weren't showering him with questions, "Hey, do you think they could be…" one girl held up a pinky.

"No way! They argue too much!" Another girl denied.

"But isn't that the beauty of it? They act just like a married couple!" she squealed as Kiba jokingly threw his arms around Naruto's waist while being pushed away.

Itachi was suddenly aware of Sasuke's dilemma. He had an obstacle, a big obstacle by the looks of it.


	5. Eye Contact

A/N: So… Hello everyone, this is my first author's note ever… Yay… Anywho, I finally checked my email today after quite a while of not even having the time to and I must say that I am astonished. I cannot believe how many people have been reading and liking these stories that are just here to satisfy my own twisted mind. I would like to point out that I have read every review, though I did not reply to all of them and most of them were begging me to update.

Others were giving me flattery that I do not believe I deserve, but will certainly thank you all for. I am sorry that I have not updated any of my stories in about… three months, but those three months were full of things that make me very busy. To expand, we were taking our first semester finals, I was getting stuff together for my application to one of the best high schools in the country, and I have been involved in every play since the beginning of the school year. So, needless to say, my life has been pretty packed full…

Anyways, I had some free time today so I thought I would give everyone a treat (if you could consider it that) and update every single story on my account. Yes, I wrote all of these this weekend and no, I most likely will not update within the span of a week. I will be updating by order of popularity to feed the masses so please do not freak out at me. I hope you all enjoy whichever new chapter from whichever story you are reading this on and thank you for all of your support thus far. :)

* * *

Even after Iruka returned, Itachi's eyes remained on the young blonde, watching for any hint of returned feelings for Kiba.

Sasuke nervously glanced at his brother, waiting for him to do something. It seemed as if Itachi was just observing though, so he rested his head on his hands and tried to pay attention to what Iruka was saying. Iruka's voice was active enough, but when it came to a lesson plan, it was boring and dull.

Sasuke zoned out and before he knew it, the day was over… and his brother had mysteriously disappeared along with his classmates. Sasuke pondered over the fact that he had somehow missed lunch while he gathered up his belongings.

OOOoooOOO

Itachi hadn't bothered to wake his brother from whatever trance he was in, seeing it as a chance to have a conversation with the little, blonde ball of energy. He took the chance quickly, and with the help of some wonderful miracle, he was able to convince Naruto to join them for dinner and possibly dessert. But, to Itachi's disdain, Kiba decided he had to tag along to make sure Naruto didn't do something stupid. 'Conniving little…' Itachi thought.

Itachi led the boys to the Uchiha District, all the while telling them how wonderful his mother's cooking was and how much they were going to enjoy it. He felt somewhat guilty for leaving his little brother alone at the academy, but figured all would be forgiven.

Kiba's mother, Tsume, seemed to appear out of nowhere as the boys approached the district. Kiba flinched immediately, for fear of his life.

"What are you doing here, Mom?" Kiba asked, trying to keep up his usual appearances.

"I'm here to bring you home, young man. You have to feed the dogs tonight, I seem to recall telling you that just this morning," Tsume was not amused.

"Sorry ma'am. You can take him home, we were just going to enjoy some dinner together," Itachi slipped a word in.

Tsume seemed to lighten as soon as she noticed the Uchiha, "That is very good of you Itachi, at least some of you kids these days have proper manners. Sorry for the inconvenience, I hope you have a nice meal," she turned to Kiba abruptly, "And you, young man, are also getting cleaning duty today as well. I'm sure your sister will be ecstatic," she grabbed him by the ear and led him in the direction of the Inuzuka house.

'That took care of the little pest,' thought Itachi, 'Now to convince Naruto to stay past dessert.'

"That was hilarious!" Naruto held his stomach as he pointed at the still retreating figures of Kiba and his mother, "I can't believe how scary she is!" Naruto continued to laugh merrily.

It was not as entertaining to Itachi who now had to find some way to distract Naruto from his friend's misfortune, "Naruto," Naruto made an attempt to stifle his laughter long enough to be able to listen to Itachi. Luckily, he succeeded in working it down to a light snicker, "Have you ever been to someone's house for dinner?"

Naruto looked up at Itachi quizzically, "Yeah. Iruka-sensei invites me over all the time."

"Have you ever had someone your own age invite you over?" Itachi tried.

"Yeah, but only when it was their birthday or something," Naruto kicked his foot nonchalantly, but to Itachi it was obvious that he was not saying something.

"So this is your first time being invited to a friend's house without there being something to celebrate, then?" Itachi was unable to keep eye contact, as he had been taught as a young boy, due to Naruto's constantly moving head.

"Yep."

"Hm… well have you ever been invited to stay over at a friend's house?"

"No," Naruto kicked his foot again, a little harder, and continued, "but I don't see what the big deal is, anyways. If you get to see them all day, then why do you need to spend the night?"

Despite his ulterior motives, Itachi was genuinely saddened by the fact that Naruto's so-called friends had never found it within themselves to want to spend a little extra time with him; he seemed like a good kid.

Itachi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Would you like to spend the night with us? It will be dark by the time we finish with the dessert anyways."

Naruto stopped moving his foot, but continued to avoid direct eye contact, "Like I said, staying over at someone's house is pointless, besides, I don't even mind walking in the dark."

Itachi saw he had begun to chip at Naruto's resolve and pushed a little more, "There is a benefit; you can get to know each other much better than you can any other time."

Naruto stopped moving so much, but kept his eyes away from Itachi's face, "You can do that anywhere if you want to."

Now Itachi thought of a sure way to fully convince Naruto to stay the night, "What if I were to show you Sasuke's baby pictures?"

Finally, Itachi's work paid off and Naruto made full eye contact, his eyes gleaming with mischief, "Really?"

"Of course!" Itachi mentally pumped his fist into the air, Sasuke would be spending the rest of his life thanking Itachi for this.


	6. Trickery

~A/N: I am really sorry about my lack of updates and, as I have said before, I just haven't had the time to write anything other than dull research papers and serious stories during breaks at school. I am really surprised that this story is my most popular, due to the fact that I only started this one as a joke. If you haven't noticed, this story is silly by nature and I wasn't expecting it to have such a great response. There is a week left until Summer Break and I hope to get a lot more done as far as my fan fiction goes.

So, without further ado, please enjoy the next chapter to this story.

OOOoooOOO

Sasuke sighed as he waved to his aunt and approached his home. Even though the day had started out pretty well, Itachi had to stick his nose where it didn't belong. Sasuke mentally reminded himself to be sure to get his lunch every morning from then on. He entered his house and relaxed as he began to cool down from the exhausting day, though he couldn't help the nagging feeling he got that something was off.

Sasuke set his shoes down by the door and walked into the kitchen, where his mother was obviously finishing dinner, "Hello Mother," he said as he walked up to her.

She turned her loving, and oddly excited, gaze on him and kissed his cheek, "How are you, Sweetheart?"

"Fine. What's for dinner?" he peered over her shoulder.

"Oh, it's curry; given the special occasion, I thought it would be nice to make something a bit more complicated. I really never imagined that you two would become friends just like his mom and I," she smiled, reminiscing about the days when she and her friend Kushina would exchange pregnancy tips, "Oh, but don't tell him I knew his mother, that may not turn out well."

Sasuke made an odd face, wondering who his mother could have been talking about. He thought on it a moment and then realization kicked in as he sprinted to Itachi's room to see if his suspicions were true, leaving his mother confused and alone in the kitchen.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled predatorily before realizing there was another presence in the room. He looked over at where Naruto was seated cozily next to his older brother, heat rising to his cheeks from anger and embarrassment.

"Oh! Hi Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he happily picked up the book that was sitting in Itachi's lap, "You really looked like a girl as a baby!" he then laughed heartily as Itachi gave Sasuke a quick wink. Naruto turned the page and looked at the next picture in confusion, "Who's she?" he pointed to a pregnant woman who seemed to be quite far along with blazing red hair. In the picture she was standing next to Sasuke's mother, poking a baby Sasuke in the forehead and laughing whole-heartedly. Sasuke surely didn't know the woman, but he also didn't seem to really care at the current moment.

"Itachi, can I talk to you for a minute? Privately," Sasuke's eyes glinted with as much murderous intent that a nine-year-old could muster which, to Itachi's surprise, was quite a lot.

"Sure," Itachi followed Sasuke into the room across the hall and shut the door.

"What in the world have you done?" Sasuke growled in a low voice.

"Just what any wonderful elder brother would do for his adorable sibling, created a situation in which you can become much closer to your special someone," he kept his voice low as well, not wanting Naruto to hear the exchange.

"And how exactly have you done that?" Sasuke seemed to be easing up on the anger and calming to a point at which he could have a serious talk.

"I have invited Naruto to stay the night with us, though I did have to bribe him with your baby pictures. It is actually quite amusing how much joy he takes in knowing that even you were an innocent, adorable baby," Itachi remembered the way Naruto's eyes lit up with mischief at the mere mentioned of Sasuke's baby albums.

"How will sleeping over bring him closer to me?" Sasuke seemed to have resigned himself to the odd situation.

"I don't know, people just feel as though they have bonded when they sleep in the same room. My team and I sleep in the same tent all of the time and certainly feel very close to each other."

Sasuke ignored the obviously flawed logic of his brother's and approached the door, "For once, just don't make more trouble; I don't think my heart can handle another surprise," Itachi smirked as his younger brother left the room, mentally chuckling over the fact that a nine-year-old had just said his heart was going to give out.

OOOoooOOO

Dinner seemed to go smoothly as Sasuke's mother had fawned Naruto almost the entire time. Their father also seemed amused by Naruto, chuckling almost every time he said something. Sasuke was nervous throughout the entire meal, expecting Itachi to say or do something that was really unneeded, but he didn't seem to feel the need and by the end of dinner, nothing had gone wrong.

"Does anyone else want to go to the bathhouse with me?" Itachi said after their mother had gathered up the plates and dessert had been finished, "Naruto?"

"Sure, it couldn't hurt, but I don't have anything with me to go," Naruto scratched his head.

"You can borrow some of our stuff; let's get a move on," Itachi smirked as Sasuke threw an irritated look at him, "You coming, Little Brother?"

Sasuke nodded cautiously as he went to his room to gather up his belongings. As he did, he realized he had not said a single word to Naruto since he had been at the house; he mentally cursed himself for not taking as much advantage of Itachi's plan as possible. He grabbed his things and headed back to the entrance of the house to leave with Itachi and Naruto.


End file.
